


Love is fierce

by Victoria_is_mysterious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Slash, Harm, Hurt, Self Harm, femsex, ginny x astoria, non consent sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_is_mysterious/pseuds/Victoria_is_mysterious
Summary: Ginny and Astoria have a love relationship with each other for 3 years. On the other hand, Weasleys and Greengrass don't like each other much, so they hide their love from their family. The problem is that, Greengrass family, wants to marry Astoria with Draco Malfoy. This is a big news for Daily Prophet, that bursts in gossips and headlines for the marriage. Ginny's heart is broken so she wanted to revenge by doing a trick to Astoria. Astoria, who is unwilling to get married, kidnaps Ginny, during a party at Hogwarts. She hides with Ginny in an old mountain mansion, where no one thinks they could be. They have fights, sex, kisses and spill the tea how they feel.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley background, Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Love and chains

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE AND FORCED SEX!!!! 
> 
> I don't own any character! All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

\- Ah….  
Her moan echoed all over the room. The snow outside was falling heavily. Inside the room was warm, due to the fire lit in the fireplace, contrastic the freezing cold weather outside.  
\- A…Astoria….- she moans again, as Astoria kissed her neck and her hand continued to “play” dirty tricks over Ginny’s upper thigh.  
\- You… will pay for what you did… to me! – Astoria’s voice was sharp and very harsh, even though her tongue did miracles inside Ginny’s mouth.  
\- Leave me!!!! – Ginny broke the kiss and tried release herself from being pinned down from Astoria’s body.  
\- Stop moving, you fool!- Astoria applied even more pressure over Ginny’s body. – You played with my feelings, as usual! Now, it’s time to “reward you”, properly!  
\- It was YOU who tricked me and played with my feelings, Astoria Greengrass!- said Ginny with wet eyes, with poisonous words while trying to get herself free form Astoria’s suffocating pressure.  
\- Oh really? – Astoria smirks ironically and her face made a dark smile, which was an omen that her rage was going to explode all over the girl beneath her. – Tell me then, Ginevra Weasley, weren’t you the one who wanted to dance with me at the first time? Weren’t you the one who told me “I love you!” in that damned party? Weren’t you the one who caught me in the room and gave me a fierily kiss and then told me to be my girlfriend? Weren’t you the one who followed me in every step and finally locked me in the slytherin dormitory to have sex with me? Yes, it was all you! And then, the same you, were the one who goes to the first guy she finds outside and kisses him in an ordinary inn, in front of all!  
\- You can’t accuse me! You are the one who is going to marry with a rich man, only because he will raise your prestige! – Ginny spat venom mixed in her words and then she continued to talk with her eyes opened in rage. -Of course! No pureblood can marry a Weasley!  
\- I am going to marry no one!- Astoria gritted her teeth.  
\- Liar! You are only a big liar!!! “Daily Prophet” is bursting in news and headlines full of “Malfoy and Greengrass marriage!”. I hate you to the fullest!!!!- Ginny pushes and tries to beat Astoria’s chest that prevents her to stand up.  
\- You know better than me that the marriage is just another foolishness that our parents are doing! I have no intention to marry him! – Astoria was very furious. Ginny was almost getting free, but still Astoria held her under her body.- Beside, you know very well that Draco is with Harry, how can he marry me?  
\- You and your family, can do everything for prestige! – Ginny shouted again.  
Astoria’s patience came to the end. She ripped Ginny’s dress and got her naked. Ginny startled. She had always feared Astoria’s cold eyes, but this time they were not cold: they were like piercing cold blades. Astoria’s kiss in the mouth was not sweet at all, but was like a venomous snake bite. Astoria’s right hand pulled Ginny’s head violently closer, while the other hand went down Ginny’s belly, caressing her slowly but hardly.  
-No!- Ginny said desperately.  
\- Why? We have done this thousands of times until now! What’s the difference now? – Astoria shook Ginny from the shoulders and her question was threatening. – Or do you prefer Dean most, hm?  
\- I didn’t kiss him! Not even a single time!!!!  
\- Of course! The one that Pansy saw in the “Three broomsticks Inn” was another girl, copying you, how to say it… your clone! Or do you have a twin sister?- her irony was sharp as a knife, and venomous like a snake bite.  
\- It was… just another one…. IT WASN’T ME!!! – Ginny shouted again with her eyes closed.  
Astoria realized that Ginny’s strength was going down with each word being said, and this made her have the full control over the whole situation.  
\- Yes, Ginny, sure! – Astoria opened her mouth and slowly thrust her tongue inside Ginny’s mouth.  
She put a finger inside Ginny’s hole. Ginny wanted to scream but the kiss was very fierce and didn’t let the sound come fully out. Astoria trailed kisses and bites down Ginny’s neck, while “playing” inside and out Ginny’s hole with two fingers.  
\- Stop it! Stop it you snake!!!!- she kept shouting at loud.  
\- I am a snake, and I am doing my it very well, but you are nothing like a lion! Gryffindors are honest and loyal! You betrayed me! And now you are shouting like a victim!  
\- I NEVER BETRAYED YOU! DEAN WANTED TO MAKE MY BROTHER RON JEALOUS AND USED A POLIJUCE TO DISGUISE SEAMUS LIKE ME!!!!  
Astoria froze for a moment. Looked at Ginny’s eyes. Reads them. Astoria always knew how to read behind those eyes and tell if she was telling another lie, or just the truth.  
\- Ginny….  
\- You… you who are going to marry another one… what do you have to say?  
\- Why didn’t you tell me that before?  
\- Because I was desperate! Only one day before, purebloods announced your marriage with Malfoy! I wanted to punish you with a fake show! Seamus was not able to do that in public, so I gave Dean my hair and a polyjuice potion, to use my appearance to make my brother jealous.  
\- You still are so tricky!- Astoria still wanted to revenge and implanted another violent kiss, even though this time her heart was happier.  
Astoria’s “game” with her fingers was very fast and excited Ginny’s body to the top levels. She began to moan and scream like she never did before. It was strange! Astoria had licked her neck slowly, even before! She had bitten hard her nipples and pressed her breasts with heavy pressure even other times! She had thrust and rubbed her tongue against her sexual inner flesh even before! She had used her fingers to hit Ginny’s inner spots since the first time! But this time…. This time Ginny felt different…. Felt somehow… complete! She felt like Astoria really was mad on her because Astoria really cared about Ginny! No: Astoria loved Ginny as much as for a fake kiss, she enraged like that and became a real beast in the bed. Astoria was always the one who “ruled” the sex, but her violent side was very wild and Ginny liked that, even though it was painful and she could NOT admit it to Astoria.  
Ginny came and screamed, while Astoria smiled and wrapped her with the blankets. Astoria came too, but she only gritted her teeth and tilted her head forward to let her black hair cover the pleasure and pain mixed in her face.  
She wanted to hug Ginny tight, but she fainted in Astoria’s arms.  
After a while, Ginny opened her eyes. Firstly, she thought she was in her Gryffindor dormitory. After she realized she was not there, she recalled all the events that happened in that room only some minutes ago. Ginny got her back up to sit over the bed and realized she was all naked, covered in sticky sweat and sexual liquid. The sheets were cold. The room was cold. The fire was extinguished. Ginny gazed the window and saw that the blizzard was not as heavy as before, but it was still snowing. Ginny felt a shiver down her spine. She raised her head immediately.  
\- Astoria!- Ginny cried her name startled.  
\- Cover your body. You’ll catch a cold,- said Astoria coldly.  
Astoria was all naked but had dressed a sheer white shirt which was loosely and totally unbuttoned. She was standing tall against the wall with a mug with a hot drink which was emanating heat smoke.  
\- Want some?- offered Astoria while shaking her mug. – It’s hot chocolate. It’ll warm you up immediately.  
\- I don’t want anything from you! I don’t want anything AT ALL!!! – Ginny shouted and jumped out of the bed wanting to run out toward the door… but when she stood up she lost the balance and fell on the hairy rug. Something pulled her from the right ankle.  
\- Tsk, tsk, tsk! – Astoria drank all of her chocolate and sighed while putting the empty vessel on the table. – Ginny, this is bad dear!  
Ginny looked at her ankle and saw nothing, but when Astoria said some words and swished her wand…  
\- Invisible chains! – Ginny whispered in shock. – Astoria…  
\- No! I didn’t want to! Really! But you made me to Ginevra. You really forced me to tie you in that chain!  
\- You are TREATING ME LIKE A SLAVE!!!!  
\- I have 3 years that live like your slave Ginny, - said Astoria coldly as she approached her face very close to Ginny’s. Ginny startled. – Nobody except of me can see the chains that keep me tied and locked like this, but they are real Ginny, and they prohibit me to leave free!  
\- Astoria…  
\- Now, do you understand how I feel?- Astoria’s words crashed with Ginny’s face.  
\- I… never thought … love would be like this… in this manner… - Ginny was choking with her own words.  
Astoria smiled bitterly and then pulled Ginny for a fiery kiss. Ginny wanted to make resistance, but when she moved her ankle, and the chain pulled her back, she recalled how Astoria felt and then she just surrendered to the kiss. Astoria lost in that kiss. She pulled Ginny closer from her back and thrust her tongue deeper. Ginny lost the strength almost completely. Astoria broke the kiss for breath. Ginny felt tired. Astoria pulled her closer and let Ginny’s head rest over her shoulder. Ginny smelled Astoria’s perfume. It was very sweet and mesmerized her. Astoria felt Ginny’s breath so near her skin and the felt her lips trailing kisses on different spots of her neck. Astoria lowered her head, let her chin touch Ginny’s shoulder, pulled her even closer and enjoyed the moment.  
The fireplace was magical, so it lit by itself and it shone all the room with light and warmth…


	2. Accio Memories!

*Flashback*  
It was winter. It was also the time when the usual Yule Ball, was going to be attended. Ginny was a fourth year witch in Hogwarts School of Wizardry in the house of Gryffindor. She was careless, brave, ambitious, and… single. To go on that ball, wasn’t just needed to be a student of wizardry, but also was needed a partner to dance with! Her brother, Ron, was having a difficult time to find a partner too! It was not a necessary thing to have a partner, it was terribly shameful if someone went alone at the ball.  
\- Hey Ginny! – Luna calls her as she goes closer. – Are you ok? You look a bit out of system those days!  
Great! Even Loony says that “Ginny is out of system!”.  
\- Hi Luna! – Ginny became gloomier. She lowered her head over the breakfast plate and saw her reflection over the liquid meal. – I’m fine!  
\- It’s because of the ball, right?  
How innocent and forward way to ask?  
\- Yeah… well…. It’s not that I have any great desire to participate anyway… but…- it was useless. Ginny’s mood was down and she couldn’t hide it anymore.  
\- Look! Last year you chose Neville. Why don’t you choose him again? – asked Luna.  
\- I don’t feel like it will work this time!  
\- Why not?  
\- Because… I don’t know! – Ginny pushed her plate away and banged her head over the table.  
Luna patted her head slowly in a “don’t worry!” way, but this just made things worse. Ginny stood up and went out of the hall.  
The day of the ball came very fast. Ginny decided to go there alone, with no partner. Everyone asked why she was alone! Even Ginny asked herself, but the answer was a bit… how to say it… unknown. When the dance begun, Ginny sat near the drinking table and started to watch the couples. After the first dance, a certain girl with black hair entered in the ballroom. Ginny’s eyes shone and glared her. She was dressed in a long tight dress in green. Her neck was decorated with a silver necklace which longed down her chest which was half naked. White skin, dark eyes, light pink lips, she smiled. Ginny ran toward her. The other girl stopped the chatting as soon as Ginny popped up in front of her. The girl was taller than Ginny so Ginny rose her head to meet with her confused eyes.  
\- May I have a dance with you?- Ginny asked in amusement and with a smile in the face that shone her face all over.  
The girl was surprised.  
\- O..ok! – She said while looking at the left and at the right, just to be sure if that was a trick or something similar.  
Ginny’s face lightened even more. They entered in the dance floor. It was a waltz dance. The mysterious girl took the lead. She took Ginny’s hand over her palm, while the other hand of her grabbed Ginny’s waist with delicacy. Ginny rested her other hand over the girl’s shoulder.  
\- So… you are not a Gryffindor? – Ginny asked first. She also had it difficult to concentrate on the dance moves since she was busy to watch the girl.  
\- I think this is a night that house name it doesn’t matter.- the other one answered while spinning and moving her feet without the slightest effort, even though she had high heels!  
\- Yes! Yes, you are right! – said Ginny while feeling her cheeks going red.  
The other girl made another spin with Ginny, holding Ginny’s waist tight and their palms up. The girls eyes were a bit sharp, cold but very kind from inside.  
\- I’ve never seen you before! What’s your name? – asked Ginny while holding the urge to kiss the girl’s lips that curved several times while feeling the rhythm of the waltz.  
\- I think it’s better to reveal those details after the party! – the girl smiled, but this time her smile had a bitter hue. Her eyes lost the shine and darkened a bit.  
Ginny froze, but not from the words, but from the reaction that her question caused to the other one. Ginny bit her lip in embarrassment.  
\- I’m really sorry! – Ginny hurried to say. – I was just curious…  
\- So, why did you come that furiously to me? You don’t even know me!- another whirl, and the girl made her first question.  
\- Well… I saw you and felt a strong pulling energy. I just… I just cannot take my eyes off from you, even now! – Said Ginny while her eyes were gazing the other girl’s features.  
The other girl smiled and this smile caught Ginny’s heart even more.  
\- Well, I guess… you have noticed that all the eyes are on us, right?- she said and bent closer to Ginny’s face.  
Ginny felt the girl’s warm breath touch her skin and made Ginny shiver. Ginny felt a burning sensation under her belly, but she didn’t pay much attention to that, because she was mesmerized by the other girl. After a while, while whirling, Ginny’s eyes met all the people’s glare and eyes that were gathered in circle and were looking at them. Ginny lost the attention to the dance, and the other girl noticed this very well. Ginny became red and lowered her head.  
The mysterious girl slowed down, tending to finish the dance.  
\- What’s the matter?- asked Ginny scared.  
\- Well… I think that it’s better if we…  
\- No way! – said Ginny and grabbed the girl’s hand, and started to walk past all the crowd, pulling the other girl with her. They went to the courtyard, which was empty, right in the middle of it.  
\- Here! A dance in the nature! – said Ginny while resting her hand slowly over the girl’s naked shoulder. The dark hair, caressed Ginny’s fingers, and when her palm touched the girl’s skin, shivers were sent down Ginny’s spine. A winter breeze waved their hair in the air. Both girls were gazing at each other’s eyes. Ginny was still waiting for the other girl to take her position to dance. The white snow all over the place was shining like diamonds. It was freezing cold outside, and the mysterious girl was dressed with a long tight dress, but her chest and shoulders were naked and uncovered. Ginny went outside as soon as she saw everyone was looking at them, but she forgot about the weather condition.  
\- You’ll catch a cold! – Ginny whispered to the other girl.  
\- Don’t worry! – the girl smiled a bit and wrapped her arm around Ginny’s waist.  
The music could be listened even there. It was a slow dance. Ginny put her head over the girl’s chest, while the mysterious girl rested her chin over Ginny’s head. They were moving slowly, tight with each other. Ginny heard the girl’s slow heart beat, while Ginny’s heart was racing fast. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. All the girl’s scent filled Ginny’s lungs. She couldn’t help a little “mmm!” while exhaling. Ginny felt again that tingling and burning sensation, down her belly, descending down between her legs. Ginny tightened her legs instinctively, but this ruined the dance rhythm and she was about to fall. The mysterious girl caught her and hugged her tighter to support her.  
\- Are you alright? – the mysterious girl asked her while their faces were very close.  
The breath trailed a white vapor line from the freezing cold temperature.  
\- I don’t know who you are…- Ginny started to whisper. – But I love you!  
The other girl remained astonished.


	3. Unbreakable Bond

\- Don’t even try to escape! – Astoria’s voice echoed all over the room.   
Ginny looked over the window. The wind was howling at loud, the snowing had stopped but the wind was so strong that everything outside looked blurred. Only a crazy man would be outside now… or maybe someone who wanted to be liberated.   
\- You can’t keep me here forever! – Ginny gritted her teeth.  
Astoria sat over the bed beside to Ginny.   
\- Are you still angry on me? – she asked while caressing Ginny’s face.  
\- How not? Everyone knows you will marry Malfoy.   
\- So, you want to make our relationship official and public?  
\- Public, I’m not sure; but official… - Ginny’s voice became lower as she let Astoria understand the rest.  
\- Official?! Ginny: Do you doubt my love?! – Astoria asked Ginny very shocked and with her voice trembling in disappointment.   
Ginny lowered her head.  
\- Answer me!!!! – Astoria shook Ginny from the shoulders.  
Ginny bit her bottom lip and turned her head aside, to avoid eye contact with Astoria. Her silence meant a big thing now. Astoria widened her eyes, very shocked; she never ever thought that Ginny could lost the trust in their love, just like that, because of some family arrangements and because of some newspaper rubbish. Astoria released Ginny, slowly, lowered her head, still in shock, and then she furiously went to the drawer. Ginny looked at her a bit worried, because Ginny knew Astoria very well, and that kind of reaction meant that Astoria was going to do something crazy. Ginny wanted to say something, but when Astoria opened the drawer and took out of it a long dagger, Ginny opened her in terror. She laid back and called Astoria’s name. What was Astoria’s intention now?  
\- Shshsh! Don’t be afraid! I’m not going to hurt you… anymore, - said Astoria as furiously sat near to Ginny while holding the dagger in her right hand.  
\- A..astoria…  
\- Listen: since you want to make our relationship official, between us, I will! Unfortunately, I don’t have any ring to give you, but… - Astoria held the dagger against her left wrist. – … I have blood.  
Astoria pierced her left wrist with the dagger and the blood came in the surface quickly.  
\- Give me your left hand! – she said to Ginny who was all pale in terror.  
\- Astoria…. What are you…? – She offered her hand, trembling.  
\- I will make you a blood ring! – Astoria said with eyes fixed over Ginny’s ring finger.  
Ginny was terrified. Astoria let the dagger over the table; took Ginny’s hand and poured some of her blood from the bleeding wrist over Ginny’s left ring finger. Slowly, she moved her hand, in order to make the blood “paint” a ring over the skin. Ginny was trembling. It was like she was sick of blood! Actually, she had seen blood even other times, thousands of times before, but she never ever this kind of impact from it! Ginny was feeling like she was about to faint, as many times as Astoria’s blood touched her finger’s skin, or when the dim light from the window shone and made the liquid glitter a bit. Ginny began to breathe deeply, closed her eyes, because that scene became unbearable, for an unknown reason. Astoria was very concentrated. She chanted some words and the place where the blood was “printed” on the finger, started to send tingles and Ginny felt a tightening force around it. Ginny opened her eyes, to see the finger. It looked like a real 2D ring over her finger.   
\- You are going to do the same with my left finger! – said Astoria while stretching out her arm to Ginny, while in the palm was holding the dagger. – Be sure not to hurt yourself! If you wish, I can prickle your finger so you can take…  
\- I am not afraid of blood! – said Ginny while taking the dagger from Astoria’s hand. – But… you are still bleeding!  
\- We take care of that later! Now hurry up! Imprint your blood ring on my left ring finger! – she stretched her left ring finger out to help Ginny in the ritual.  
Ginny pierced her wrist and did the same actions just like Astoria did. It was a bit strange, because Ginny didn’t feel sick from the blood this time, but she felt a happy emotion, whenever her blood touched Astoria’s skin. Astoria felt the same tingling and tightening sensation over her finger. Ginny recited the same chant as Astoria and concluded the spell.  
\- From now on, we are engaged! – said Astoria while caressing Ginny’s face. – From now on, no marriage arrangement can divide us. I am yours, as you are mine! Got it?  
Ginny nodded while looking at the blood that fell over the sheets, during the ritual.   
\- This is an ancient ritual. Thousands of years ago, people didn’t have ring to sign their love. They used blood to make the bind, because blood is a strong material that holds the energy, emotions and personality of its owner. Making a blood ring, or even signing with blood, binds the giver of the blood with the other person they enter in contract. Blood contracts are the most powerful ones. Witches and wizards used this in a lot of spells, to strengthen their expressed will too. So, in a word: we are bonded for life! No force can divide us now! Not even you, or me! Are you trusting me now, Ginevra Weasley?


	4. Accio memories! (again)

\- Ginny!  
Ginny spun around to see the one that called her name. It was Hermione, with very angry and worried voice that echoed within the hallway walls.  
\- Huh, Hermione? Why so…  
\- What do you think you are doing?!- Hermione grabs Ginny’s arm and continues to talk angrily.  
\- Herm…ione… what’s the matter?  
\- How can you dance with her? – Ron entered furiously into the hallway shouting too. – How can you call yourself a Weasley after all that?  
\- What are you talking about?!  
\- You are a Weasley! How can you Ginny?! How can you do this to us?! – Ron approached Ginny and his voice became louder.  
\- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???!!! – this time it was Ginny’s voice that echoed loudly all over the hallway.  
\- YOU STILL DARE TO ASK?!!!   
\- YEAH I DO BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW!  
\- OH REALLY?! DANCING WITH ASTORIA GREENGRASS IS AN UNKNOWN FACT TO YOU?!  
Ginny shocked.  
\- Astoria… Greengrass? So… that’s her name! – whispered Ginny while a light blush covered her surprised face.  
“Astoria… I can’t believe how beautiful your name is!”  
\- Hey! – Ron snapped his fingers in front of Ginny. – Are you still here?! Are you listening or not?  
\- So? Where is the problem?  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other’s eyes, shocked.  
\- Ginny she is a Greengrass! They have humiliated us for years! No: centuries!  
\- Of course: even in the dinosaur era, Greengrass humiliated us! – said Ginny with irony and began to walk away slowly.  
\- I AM SERIOUS GINNY!!! – Ron hurried, grabbed her arm and spun her violently.  
\- I AM SERIOUS TOO RON!!! – Ginny shouted and shook her arm to remove Ron’s grip from it. – She is kind to me! I don’t care what her family says for us! She is kind and different!  
\- With one single dance she transformed you like this?! What kind of curse did she put over you?!  
\- Good night Ron! – said Ginny and walked away with big leaps full of anger.  
\- I asked you a question! Ginny!  
\- Leave it Ron! – said Hermione to calm him down. – It’s late night and I think that tomorrow in the morning she will be calmer. Ok?  
Ron nodded but he was still angry. Ginny entered into the girl’s dormitory. Almost everyone was asleep. She was tired from the ball, angry with Ron and her family situation, but she was flying from the happiness that she met Astoria. She couldn’t help but smile. Ginny couldn’t tell what made her happier: the fact that she met Astoria, the fact that she danced with her, the fact that she and her danced under the snow alone, the fact that she uncovered her identity, or the fact that Ginny rebelled her brother to protect Astoria. Ginny went to bed. She was tired, but she couldn’t sleep and couldn’t stop smiling about the events that happened. “Astoria… what a beautiful and strong name!!!”  
In the morning, Ginny went to eat breakfast early. She sit at the Gryffindor table facing the Slytherin’s table. Since Astoria was a Greengrass, this meant she is a Slytherin, so Ginny wanted to see her face as soon as possible, not because she had forgotten it (no way!), but she had the need to see it again!   
\- Soooo early today! Weren’t you tired from last night?  
\- Oh, good morning Luna!  
\- Are you happy?  
\- What, sorry?  
\- Happy! You seem happy today! Is it because of… her?  
Luna turned her head toward the entrance. Ginny too. There: Astoria together with two slytherin girls entered into the Great Hall! Ginny’s face froze and her eyes opened in amusement. Astoria paused and looked at her. A faint smile was spread over her pink thin lips. Ginny reddened in the face and smiled her back, but with a big smile. Astoria closed her eyes a bit and moved forward to sit in the Slytherin table beside a blond haired Slytherin girl. Fortunately, Ginny and Astoria were sit in positions that faced each other, so they exchanged some other looks and smiles as well.  
\- The one beside her, must be her sister, Daphne. – said Luna. – She is in the same year as Ron.  
\- She is dazzling! Her dark waved hair match perfectly with her Slytherin uniform!  
\- You know what Ginny? I think you are in love! – too forward by Luna.  
\- Really? Is this “love”? … Then I like it!  
\- Yes, but does she know what you think of her? I mean, just a dance isn’t the proper way to express the feelings!  
\- You’re right Luna! – said Ginny with a big determination in her eyes.  
After a while, Ron, Harry and Hermione entered into the Great Hall too. Ron glared daggers toward Astoria, who just looked back coldly and seriously, as always. Harry remained back, for some reasons and glared Malfoy who told him another “greeting” word and so they begun the usual fight. Hermione sit next to Dean who was two seats away from Ginny.  
\- Good morning Ginny! – greeted Hermione without looking at her, and with a fake smile.  
\- Good morning! – Ginny pretended to be calm but she glared her brother angrily.   
Ron sat at the opposite of Dean, so he could face Ginny at the left side. He didn’t greet her.  
\- That was awful Ron! – said Ginny without stopping the glare.  
\- Shut up! I’m still angry with you! Instead of saying “sorry!” you dare to scold me!  
\- I did nothing wrong!  
\- We all saw what you did Ginny!  
\- Shshsh!- whispered Hermione. – Don’t start to fight right in the morning! It’s shameful!  
\- Shameful is what she did last night! – Ron left the spoon and raised her right hand to point Ginny.  
\- I just was dancing with her!  
\- With our enemy!  
\- Astoria is not an enemy!  
\- Don’t you dare say her name again!  
\- You cannot stop me! How can you be so lowly to think of her like an enemy!  
\- Hah! We are grown up with Greengrass’s bad words and offences, and you call me lowly for calling her enemy?  
\- She is one year younger than me, how can be possible she could have said anything bad for us when we are born before her?  
\- Ginny, your brother has right! – said Hermione. – She IS a Greengrass. She was told to hate Weasleys!  
\- Bravo! That’s it: She WAS TOLD! It was not in her hands to know the truth! So, we have to tell her the truth about us!  
\- Are you gone crazy?!?! – shouted Ron.  
\- Ron!!! – Hermione wanted to calm him down.  
\- Did you listen to her?!- Ron was all red from the anger.  
\- But still, even though her family might have told her bad things about us, she still was kind with me and never said a bad thing to me yesterday.  
\- Oh really?  
\- Yeah! She could have done thousands of things to humiliate me in the public, if she wanted to, but she didn’t!  
\- Just because she accepted your dance it doesn’t mean she cares about you Ginny, -said Dean.  
\- Don’t even mention it! – Ron closed his eyes in anger and gritted his teeth. – A Weasley, goes and asks Greengrass for a dance!!! WHAT A SHAME!!!  
\- Yes, of course! To you is shame what matters! Sorry brother, - Ginny stands up furiously. – but I am not going to heartless like you.  
Ginny left the table fast. While walking away, her gaze crossed Astoria’s one. Ginny paused for a moment. Astoria’s eyes were filled with sorry, even though her eyebrows were furred in anger. Ginny begun to feel weak. She wanted to run to Astoria and hug her, and say her that she will never ever leave her, and … But all that Ginny did was, lowering her head, bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and walked away as soon as possible.   
\- Ginny!   
Harry entering while he saw her run away. He called her, but she didn’t stop or replay.   
\- What’s the matter? – Harry asked when he sat down at the table.  
\- She is manipulating her! – said Ron still fuming. – manipulating my sister!   
\- Calm down Ron! – said Hermione.  
\- And she is falling for her! Deeply! – Ron continued.

********************************************************  
The day passed slowly. Astoria was going to her dormitory. She had a free period before her Potions lesson. She walked slowly, opened the door and entered into the dark room. She walked toward the place where the books were to pick up the one she was looking for, when the door closed itself with a loud click. Astoria turned her head fast. She froze in shock.  
\- Ginny??!!  
Ginny was standing right in front of her, but in a fraction of second she jumped and kissed Astoria in the lips with passion. Firstly, Astoria remained shocked, but she gathered herself quickly and kissed back with the same passion. Ginny was pulling her very tights, while her hands were tugged at Astoria’s black hair. The wet sound of the kiss was the only thing that was heard in that quiet room. Astoria’s tongue explored Ginny’s mouth from inside, but Ginny wanted dominance, so they had a tongue fight for a while. Astoria was cunning: she smiled a bit, and started to lick Ginny’s neck. Ginny closed her eyes, tilted her head back, released a moan and melt into Astoria’s touch. Astoria, when saw that Ginny lost inside her touch, backed to her mouth and kissed her again. This time, Ginny was powerless, due to the passionate licking of her neck, and because she was feeling that burning fire, again, between her legs.   
\- Ah… Astoria… - Ginny moaned her name in pleasure, while she had the urge to grind her hips with Astoria’s.  
Astoria kept kissing Ginny’s neck, while Ginny’s right hand trailed down Astoria’s spine, attempting to take off Astoria’s clothes. Astoria startled and stopped all the kissing, preventing Ginny to move further.  
\- No, not that! – Astoria said with a sad voice.  
\- Why not? Astoria I love you!  
\- Ginny look! – Astoria inhaled deeply and moved a bit backward, keeping a distance from Ginny. – To say “I love you!” it’s a great responsibility!  
Ginny remained wordless. She was all ears!   
\- We know each other in less than 24 hours! This, may be the beginning of a love relationship, but it’s still too early to define it yet! Since now he have to face the bias created by our family ancestors! Ginny, I want to take things slowly! I want to get to know you and you to know me. To me, love is sacred!


	5. An Invitation for Potter

Astoria and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, just a couple of days after the ritual. Everyone asked them for the reason why they disappeared for so long. However, the girls said only one thing as a response: “We were stuck in the mountains, due to the heavy snow!”. Of course, neither of the families believed this, but for the moment they couldn’t find anything more. Especially the Greengrass family. They were excited that finally they would proceed with the marriage between them and Malfoy family.  
Actually, this kind of situation, irritated not only the relationship between Astoria and Ginny, but also that between Harry and Draco.  
Harry and Draco, have been together for two years, but only a few people knew this. Only Luna (she discovered it by herself), Ginny (who caught Harry sneaking out of Draco’s room at Slytherin’s dormitory), and Astoria (Draco told her after their parents arranged the marriage).  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
\- Harry! – Hermione’s voice was heard everywhere in the hallway, but didn’t reach Harry’s brain at all. – Hey Harry! Wait!  
She finally reached him, while he was walking through the hallway to reach the Astronomy Tower for the next lesson. He was angry … again.  
\- What do you have those days? You have been very angry!  
\- Yeah mate! You have been like this for a month… ore more… - Ron’s voice joined Hermione’s worried voice.  
Harry didn’t look them. He just kept walking with big fast leaps and kept fidgeting with the Astronomy book.  
\- Harry? I am expecting an answer! – Hermione said with her “motherly scary” voice.  
Harry didn’t stop walking. He just murmured something that meant “I’m fine!” and with faster steps he created distance between him and his friends. Hermione and Ron stopped and remained there, not really surprised, but worried.  
\- Seriously! From one side is Ginny who disappears for days and appears like nothing bad has happened, and to the other side is Harry that is mad for Merlin knows what, but he likes to keep it secret! – Ron became angry and couldn’t help but shout.  
\- Shshsh! Ron, everything will be…  
\- Not this time Hermione! Harry is always like this: he keeps the suffering inside, but he is not good at it. He always shows his angry like this! He is destroying himself and us too. Talk man! He needs to talk to us!  
\- But Ron, he maybe…  
\- Aren’t we his best friends or not? C’mon Hermione answer me: Are we friends or not?  
She stroke Ron’s arm to calm him down, lowered her head, but she couldn’t find an answer for this.  
On the other way, Harry was walking near the Astronomy stairs, when a certain slytherin boy appeared in front of him. It was Draco. He was descending the stairs of Astronomy Tower as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw finished their lesson there. Now it was the time for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to ascend up there. However, Harry moved aside to avoid any communication with the Slytherins… especially Draco. But Draco had other plans.  
\- Avoiding me won’t resolve anything, Potter! – Draco approached and said almost hissing with angry eyes.  
\- As if talking has ever resolved anything… - Harry hissed back still avoiding the eye contact.  
\- What do you want to do?  
\- No YOU should answer this question!  
They were at the back of the stair case. No one was watching them, nor listening to their voices, but the level of the tension was very high. They were both glaring at each other with flames in the eyes.  
\- What do you want me to do? To come to your wedding and say “Congratulations Malfoy!”?  
\- Don’t make me angry again! That marriage is not going to be made!  
\- Really? Since when you know how to oppose your father’s orders? Does your father know about this?  
\- Shut up talking bullshit you fool!  
\- Bullshit? Bullshit? …  
Harry opened his bag and from there he took out a stroll of paper, tied elegantly with a silver ribbon. Draco was seeing everything with his eyebrows furred in anger. Harry untied it and opened the stroll. Draco was still not understanding it.  
\- Do you know what this is?!  
Draco blinked without a clue and shook his head.  
\- Really? Let me show it then. – Harry begun to read the letter, while his hands were shaking and his voice was becoming to tremble as well. – “Invitation to the wedding of Draco Malfoy and ….”  
Draco cut him off, grabbed the letter and took it to read by himself. His parents had already begin to send the invitations to the wedding. They had even invited Harry Potter!  
\- What is is?!- Draco started to tear the invitation apart firstly in big pieces, and then in tiny ones.  
\- Nice question! I was invited to my boyfriend’s wedding, but guess what: not as a groom or bride, but as a simple guest!  
\- THAT MARRIAGE IS NOT GOING TO BE MADE! – Draco cast an incendio over the torn pieces of the invitation and turned it all into ashes. – THIS IS MY WORD!  
\- Against Lucius Malfoy’s one and Narcissa Black’s one?  
\- It’s my life!  
\- No, it’s not! Since I met you for the first time, you couldn’t stop talking about your family and your parent’s “glorious” way of intervening into your life! Why this time it SHOULD BE DIFFERENT?  
\- You don’t believe in me, right?  
\- I’m sorry Draco!  
Harry started to walk away grabbing the rail of the stairs. He was trembling in anger and sadness.  
\- It’s not that I don’t believe in you.  
He lowered his head, but then he raised his voice a bit and looked Draco’s grey eyes with pity.  
\- I just know how powerless you are against your parents. That’s all!  
Harry ascended the stairs with the fastest steps he had ever made. Draco remained down there, with his eyes widened in shock of what Harry just said. He stepped over the ashes that were in front of him, and walked away.  
The hallway was completely empty. Everyone was in their classes and it seemed like no one had a free period at that time. Only Draco’s steps echoed between the walls, as he reached the Charms Class. He knocked twice on the door and entered with a “Sorry Professor!” in his lips. He sat at the last row of desks and couldn’t concentrate properly at the lesson all the time. “I need to talk to Astoria!” Draco thought.  
Meanwhile, Harry was late at his Astronomy class, but he didn’t mind to knock on the wall, or say any excuse at the professor. He just broke into the classroom and interrupted the lesson.  
\- Mister Potter, you are late! What’s your excuse for this?  
\- If I give you one, will this change the fact that I am late?  
The whole class froze. That was never heard from Harry’s mouth before. Ron and Hermione worried even more.  
\- What’s with this rude attitude Mister Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor! Get out from the class! Next time try to be punctual and learn how to behave with your teachers!  
Harry took his bag, swung it over the shoulder and with no other words he stepped out the class, descending the stairs. At the basement of the staircase, there were some ashes: the ashes left from the invitation. Harry glared daggers to them, became angrier, tightened his grip over the bag’s belt and walked away down the hallway.


	6. An invitation for Weasley

Harry walked through the hallway of the second and first floor, and all the way he kept seeing ashes trailing hare and there over the floor tile.  
\- Merlin! Are those ashes going to haunt me for life?  
But the truth is that, it was that even someone else had taken an invitation for the same wedding. This time it was Ginevra Weasley.   
\- You stupid damned invitation!!!!   
Ginny was at the girl’s bathroom and was using her wand to keep on burning the pieces left from the invitation. She was angry, she was destroyed, she was sad … but she was engaged… at least she was engaged to the one she loves. But that was not enough…  
\- Rest assured Ginny! You are engaged with Astoria! – she kept talking to herself while a hysterical smile formed in her face. – You are engaged?! Who cares! Take this WEDDING invitation INSTEAD!  
Ginny cast a burning spell over a piece of the letter, left unburned so far. She felt dizzy and powerless, so she sat over the cold tiles of the floor. Her right hand, was holding a tight grip on her wand, while the left hand was over her forehead. She was feeling sick of all this situation. She needed to do something. But what? She had the urge to destroy everything! Even… even herself. But that was not a choice… not even possible. She decided to go out of the bathroom and return to the Gryffindor house. But at that moment…  
\- Ginny?!  
\- Harry! Hi.  
\- Ginny, what’s all this?  
\- This?! Oh… well… it’s an invitation…  
\- … You took one too?  
\- Of course! They had invited each Weasley member personally! Here is mine!   
Ginny’s indicative finger showed the direction of the burned ashes, that trailed the bathroom from the entrance until the end.   
\- I followed them, that’s how I found you! You know… Draco burned mine too.  
\- Draco… Tell him to stay away from…  
\- He doesn’t want this marriage neither. He…  
\- I know he is in love with you. You told me, and Astoria told me that as well. But… then…  
\- (sighs deeply) It’s all about their parents, Ginny. They… have decided for this! It’s not about Draco and Astoria’s will, but it’s about how much power they have to stop all this. Do you get it: this is a parent’s arrangement! PARENT!  
\- I don’t give a fuck what they say, ok? Astoria and I are together, and we are engaged!  
\- You what?!  
\- Yes Harry! Look at this! Look! This is a blood bond ring. We are engaged by blood now. No arrangement in the world can divide us now!  
Harry widened his eyes in surprise and amusement.   
\- Then… that’s it! We are saved! Just show this to Malfoys and Greengrass and…  
\- So what? They would never accept a Weasley for bride.  
\- Who cares! Astoria will support you, no?  
Ginny lowered her head and sighed deeply.   
\- That’s where I am stuck. She doesn’t want to be exposed like this. The problem is that, neither Astoria, neither I have a place to stay without the help of our families. My family doesn’t support our relationship. So…  
\- You are stuck!  
They both got out of the bathroom… both destroyed by an invitation… which was destroyed by them as well… the letter only… because the arrangement was still valid… still destroying the Potter boy and the Weasley girl.


	7. Pay with blood and flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Harm and self harm!!!!

\- Astoria, listen: I have no intention to go further, ok? To me this marriage is a very big burden!  
\- Draco you are being foolish! Where do you think you will go after you oppose your father? Or do you like to live like homeless people do?  
\- Aunt Andromeda will help me for sure!  
\- Well lucky you then! I have nowhere else to go! Ginny neither. Also... your parents will turn your whole world upside down, if you refuse to marry.  
\- Wait, wait, wait: then you are suggesting me to marry you for real, no?  
\- Not quite. Listen: we may say to our parents only to engage us, with the pretense that when we turn 18 we would marry. After all neither of us has turned 18 yet.  
\- I’ll turn next year.  
\- Well I am two years younger, so we have time for marriage yet!  
\- Impossible! I am not going to engage you, even in a fake mode.  
\- I thought like you… until…  
\- Until what Astoria?  
Astoria’s eyes gazed over the fields that was covered in grass, which was moving from the winter wind. Some leaves were still over the ground and started to “dance” with the wind… until they fell on the surface of the lake… and started to “dance” with the water this time.  
\- Until… I saw how upset is Ginny. She is staying between her family and her love, me.  
\- Big deal! We are all in the same situation. You are like her, I am like her, even Harry is like her. But this cannot go on like this anymore.  
\- You don’t understand! (sighs deeply) I and her are engaged by blood. I… I didn’t know it from the beginning but…  
\- But…?  
Astoria hesitated a bit, but then she unbuttoned the buttons of the left wrist and pulled the fabric up until her arm was fully exposed. Draco’s eyes opened wide in terror. Astoria’s arm was covered in scars in deep pink colour. It looked like they were still opened.  
\- What … is this??  
\- It’s the price to pay for the blood ritual.   
\- What kind of price is this??  
Astoria rolled down the sleeve and buttoned it again, fast, hiding it from the other people’s eyes.  
\- When you enter a blood bond of love, you should respect and protect it. If you make your mate unhappy, or hurt him/her, you pay it with your blood and flesh, like this.   
\- So… you…  
\- My parents and yours sent to the whole Weasley family members a personal invitation for the wedding. She… cried… a lot. This caused me to feel her pain in my blood and flesh.  
\- In a sense… you cursed each other. Right?  
\- We cursed and blessed ourselves, in the name of love!  
\- Does Ginny know this?  
\- No, she doesn’t. I found it only recently, but I didn’t have the possibility to talk to her those days.  
\- Ok, I get the sense of the ritual. But.. why then you choose to enter into a fake engagement? Wouldn’t this make Ginny even more hurt?  
\- That’s not exactly what I mean. Listen: from our engagement, to our marriage we have 3 years time. For three years, we can find a good solution. We will also have zero pressure from our families, because they will rest assured that we are arranged now. So we can work something out in our peaceful time.   
\- You sure don’t know my father and mother, Astoria!  
Draco smiled bitterly and walked a bit toward the lake. The leaves were still over the surface, but sometimes the wind levitated them a bit from the water, with the tendency to invite them into “another dance” in the air.  
\- Immediately… in the second we sign the engagement contract, our families will work together in every “angle” of their life. It will be impossible for us then to break that engagement. That engagement will be unstoppable then.  
\- We can find a solution until then, I promise.  
\- It’s a useless promise Astoria! It will be unstoppable! I refuse Astoria! That’s all!  
\- Draco!  
Draco started to walk away, heading towards the castle. Astoria called him once, but then she felt a very sharp pain in her right arm. She flinched and almost fell over the ground from the pain. She rolled up the sleeve and saw a new scar, this time in the right arm.  
\- Ginny… must be sad… again…


	8. Love and sex to heal the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Sex scene

Ginny was sit over the rug in the common room. It was cold, but since her heart was in pain, her nerves couldn’t mind for the cold. She was sad, because of the invitation she got. She was sad because she was depended on her family’s wealth. She was sad because her family hates the family of her lover and vice versa. She was sad because she was unable to repair this situation. She is sad… because being sad sucks…   
\- Damn it Ginny!!!   
Ginny spat those words and threw her charms book over the ground and stood up. Patil sisters, who were close to her, turned the head to see what was happening with her, but they faced a very angry Ginevra Moly Weasley.   
Ginny went to her dormitory room, which actually had two other girls inside too, but as soon as they saw Ginny’s gloomy and angry face… they left the room (it was better not to mess with her in that condition, really). Ginny sat over her bed, took a pillow… threw it against the window… when… she heard an owl flapping the wings. Turned her head to see and saw a dark feathered owl holding a small letter tied in his foot. Ginny opened the window, treated the bird with a cookie, that she stole from Ron (he has plenty after all!), and then took the letter.   
“Ginny  
Come and meet me to the Shrieking Shack…  
A.G ”  
It was from Astoria. Ginny’s face was lighten up somehow, but she still felt angry and sad. Ginny got dressed quickly and ran to the Shrieking Shack. She reached it very fast, as if she was flying, not walking.   
\---------------------------  
\- Astoria?  
Ginny’s voice was heard filling the wooden building.   
\- I’m here, love!  
Astoria walked to the entrance, hugged Ginny from the waist, locked the door with a spell and planted a deep kiss over Ginny’s lips. Ginny thrust her tongue into Astoria’s mouth. Astoria pulled Ginny to the other room and broke the kiss. She had layered some cushions at the ground.  
\- What … is this Astoria?  
\- Well… I thought it would be cold if we lay over the floor, so…  
\- Here?? Having sex here?? Are crazy Astoria?  
\- I couldn’t think for a better place, and to be honest I have a deep urge to make it with you…  
\- Oh really?  
Ginny started to play with Astoria’s hair, trying to make the naughty girl, but Astoria was seriously cold.  
\- I am serious Ginny. The blood bond needs sexual act, and if we don’t give that to it, we will feel pain.  
\- (shocked)… How so?  
\- Not only that… but …  
Astoria unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, remaining only with her bra. Ginny released a scream in terror and her eyes widened at the maximum.  
\- A…Astoria… what are those scars???!!!!  
The scars from the blood bond were spread all over Astoria’s body.  
\- The whole body is like this, except of the face. It hasn’t reached it yet.  
\- Why… why is this happening???  
\- It’s the blood bond. We have to pay a price if we make each other unhappy, sad or hurt. That price will be paid in blood and flesh. Also, the bond is feed with sexual act. If we don’t give it to the bond, we will feel pain, very huge pain indeed. But if we give that, the bond will heal us, physically and emotionally.  
\- You… why you didn’t tell all those to me?  
\- Well, I found it out recently. I tried to talk to you… but I … you were always so sad and … I thought…  
Ginny hugged Astoria tight. Her right hands started to touch the scars over Astoria’s chest. The flesh was so soft.   
\- Do you feel pain when I touch them?  
\- No. Only when you are sad.  
Ginny looked at Astoria’s pink lips. They still seduce Ginny, just like the first day they met, at the Yule ball. She furiously crashed her lips with the pink ones. Slowly, Ginny sat over the cushions and pulled Astoria down.  
\- I will heal you, my love!   
Ginny whispered those words like a mantra, while Astoria was undressing her. Both girls had the urge to feel each other’s skin. The red head started to lick Astoria’s scars, as the brunette was stroking slowly Ginny’s sensitive point. Ginny moans once, and this sets Astoria in more fire. Her pink lips plant a deep fiery kiss on Ginny’s mouth, which pulls Astoria closer by wrapping her arms around her neck. They grind their hips, harder and harder. Ginny parts for a deep breath, but Astoria uses this to trail kisses over Ginny’s neck.   
\- Astoria…  
Astoria’s hand caressed Ginny’s thighs, tending to go deeper.  
\- Astoria… fuck me!! I’m burning already!!  
Astoria smiled victorious. Went down at Ginny’s wet zone, and started to lick the soft skin.  
\- Did I found where your fire comes from, Ginny?  
\- Naughty girl! Just fuck me… ah… already!  
\- Then… moan for me… Ginny!  
Actually it was no need for order. Ginny was moaning louder with each stroke that Astoria’s tongue gave to Ginny’s skin. Astoria’s hands went up, close to the place which was being stroked by her tongue, 2 seconds ago.  
\- So… how do you feel now… love?  
\- Good… in fire….mmm… How… mm… are your… scars…ah…now?  
Astoria thrust one finger inside, sliding it slowly but firmly.   
\- They are healing… one by one…  
\- Ah… faster…  
\- I hope in the future… we have much time to make sex…  
\- Ah… A..storia….  
Astoria slid inside another finger and made the movement even more firm. Ginny was moaning loud. This excited Astoria the most. Cunningly, she used the other hand to play with Ginny’s nipples… and continued to talk.  
\- You know Ginny, the esseys and homework are becoming even more difficult…  
\- Ah… aah… Astoria…  
\- This means they will need more time…  
\- Why the fuck… do you think I care for homework during… the sex…?  
Ginny hates homework, and she always gets mad when people talk about them. Astoria gets excited when she sees Ginny angry during the sex, so she always picks “hot” topics to talk while doing it. Cunningly, Astoria sucks Ginny’s breast, while her fingers went faster inside Ginny. The later’s moaning were very high.  
\- Astoria… I…I..ah…  
\- Say my name, look my eyes and cum for me, Ginevra!  
Ginny’s eyes were blurred, her face was reddened and she looked like drunk.   
\- Say my name!  
\- Astoria…  
\- Louder…. (her fingers were moving crazy fast)  
\- ASTORIA!!!  
Ginny came. Astoria smiled cunningly ( typical of her).  
\- Good girl! Now let me taste you!  
Ginny was panting, barely breathing, but she felt happy. Happy to be with her lover. She tugged at Astoria’s hair and pushed her closer.  
\- If you continue to lick it that hard, you will turn me on again!  
\- Are you that sensitive… yet?  
Astoria started to lick her fingers longing her tongue erotically over the whole length of the finger, watching the reaction of Ginny.  
\- Fuck you Astoria!  
\- Really? You are welcome, Ginny!  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin’s boy dorm, two boys were naked, feeling the skin of each other, kissing, making love…  
\- Draco…  
\- Everything will be alright Harry! I promise!  
\- But…   
Harry sighs deeply. He knows that Draco doesn’t like that arrangement with Greengrass, but he was unsure of what direction would take things, when three pureblood families come together to turn around the wizarding world: Black, Malfoy and Greengrass. Super powers united for their own profit…


	9. Ron is angry

Ron was sit over the windowsill of the Gryffindor dormitory. He was angry. Angry with Ginny. Angry with Hermione who kept telling him about the Herbiology essay and Potion's detention. Angry with Harry who often gets lost, Merlin knows where, maybe tracking where Malfoy is. He was angry with his family that was so stupid, that believed everything that Ginny said about her disappearance with the Greengrass girl. Angry with the girls of the school, that were all talking about the romantic wedding between Malfoy-Greengrass families. Angry with McGonagall because she took from him 25 points from Gryffindor, because he came again without homework. To sum it up, Ron was angry about everything.   
The door opened. Ron didn't notice the boy who entered in.  
\- Hi Ron.  
Ron turned his head and when he faced the boy, he realized that he was angry with another one too: Dean.   
\- I know that you are still angry with me Ron... but your silence is very... is hurting me!  
\- I don't have the luxury to peacefully talk to you Dean. Not after what you did.  
\- I did nothing. I just told you that I wanted to be your boyfriend and ...  
\- Of course. But you told that to all Gryffindors, before I could know a thing. The whole Gryffindors knew that you had feelings for me, while I was the idiot that knew nothing. And how did I learn the bitter truth? By Blaise Zabini who says it at loud in front of all students at the Great Hall. I'd rather prefer a hawling from my mother..   
\- It wasn't my intention. I didn't tell it to anyone... just Seamus.  
\- To be honest, I am shocked how Rita Skeeter doesn't know this yet.  
\- Ron, I'm serious: I didn't tell it to Zabini.  
\- It doesn't matter who you didn't tell Dean, but who you did. The whole Gryffindors knew, so it was a matter of time for Slytherins to know it as well. I am angry of the fact why you didn't tell ME first. It's my life, name and personality involved. I'm not Ginny, who dances in front of all with the enemy of the family. No Dean. I'm Ronald Weasley. I pay respect to others, so I expect the same thing from you as well. You didn't know if I love you back or not, but you choose to spread words first. I'm disappointed from you Dean. You played dirty!  
\- It was not a trap Ron! It was all unintentionally!  
\- Unintentionally?! Are you implying that you told to Seamus unintentionally?!  
\- No but only to him. The others... I don't know how they learned it from.  
\- If you were so courageous to talk about this issue with someone, why it wasn't me then this "someone"?  
\- I was afraid, ok? I didn't know how you would react. I needed an advice, from a friend. And Seamus is my friend.  
\- Oh yeas it is. Maybe... that's why you used him to make me jealous, right?  
\- That ... that was an impulsive act....  
\- As if I care anyway. I'm just very surprised how did you manage to convince Ginny to collaborate with you.   
\- She said she had her own reasons.  
\- I hope it doesn't involve another jealousy scene. Such as for that Greengrass snake girl, for example.  
\- So, you are mad on me because I kissed Seamus, or because I used your sister's appearance to lie the world?  
\- You are disgustive! You may keep your Seamus, fuck him day and night, even in front of the teachers if you want. But stay away from me and from my life.  
Ron got up and ran furiously past Dean, banging the door with force as he stepped out of the Gryffindor house.


End file.
